Detektif Karakura
by Eru The Lucifer
Summary: Ichigo,Ggio,dan Ulquiorra pacar masing-masing*Ya iyalah! Masa pacar orang dibawa*membuat sebuah grup gaje bernama Detektif Karakura. Berhasilkah mereka menyelesaikan kasus-kasus di Karakura Chou?Chap 2 update
1. Chapter 1

Detektif Karakura

Rated : K+

Genre : Friendship,Humor

Disclaimer : Bleach milik TB-Sama!

Pairing : -

Warning : OOC,ABAL,GAJE,GALAU(?),Typos,Gak nyambung,Gak ada lucu-lucunya,and berhati-hati saat membaca,karena dapat tertular*?*

Summary : Ichigo,Ggio,dan Ulquiorra+pacar masing-masing*Ya iyalah! Masa pacar orang dibawa*membuat sebuah grup gaje bernama Detektif Karakura. Berhasilkah mereka menyelesaikan kasus-kasus di Karakura Chou?Chap 1. My first multichap.

Saya author baru,segala kesalahan mohon dimaklumat*duk!*dimaklumi maksud saya. Saya harap kk sekalian suka. Flame, kritik, saran, bahkan Water saya terima di sini. Oya, ini Fic perbaikan saya setelah Misteri angka 13 dan fic saya yang satu judul ama ini saya D-E-L-E-T-E. Mohon sarannya bila banya Typo maupun missing word ya!

Chap 1 : Hilangnya HP Hisagi Part I

Pagi yang cerah di kota Karakura. Burung-burung bermekaran,dan bunga berkicauan*?*. Di sebuah kota Gaje ini,hiduplah penduduk yang pada gaje diantara penduduk gaje tersebut,hiduplah sebuah keluarga gaje bernama keluarga KuroGaje*di getsuga isshin dan ichigo*Kurosaki maksud satu anggota keluarga gaje tersebut bernama Kurosaki IchiGaje *Ehem!*Ichigo maksud saya.

Siapa yang tidak kenal Ichigo? Ia adalah seorang laki-laki yang sangat diidamkan kaum hawa tentunya bukan kaum adam,kecuali yang mengalami kelainan seks. Dengan tubuhnya yang atletis,tatapannya yang tajam,dan lain sebagainya. Tapi,dimanakah dia sekarang? Di tempat tidurnya? Tidak ada. Di meja makan? Yang ada hanya tumpukan makanan basi. Di sekolah? Nampaknya ada nih!

_-Skip Time-_

School,09.19 1st break

"Hai,Ichigo!mau makan sama-sama?" Tanya Pacar Ichigo,Rukia Kuchiki,anak dari Kuchiki Byakuya dan Hisana Guru matematika di Karakura high dari keluarga dengan sebutan midget.*Hakuren!;Gyaaaa!?*

"Boleh!kita ajak Ggio dan Ulquiorra yuk?" Entah kenapa,dalam fic ini,Ichigo jadi OOC sekali...

At Roof

"Hei,kalian sudah dengar belum,katanya HP Hisagi hilang." Rukia memulai percakapan gaje

"Iya,aku juga sudah ya,Kuchiki-San." Jawab Orihime Inoue,pacar dari Ulquiorra Schiffer

"Katanya,ia menawarkan bantuan bagi orang yang tidak mampu bagi siapa saja yang nyambung banget,kan?" sambung soi fon,pacar dari Ggio Vega

"Tapi,kasihan juga ia menabung uang untuk membeli HP itu." Kata Orihime

"memang mereknya apa? "tanya Rukia

"BB..." Orihime melanjutkan tetapi keburu dipotong Ggio(ucapannya)

"Maksudnya Black berry?waduhh!Hebat juga, yang anak pengacara aja baru beli HP Nokia X2-01." Yah..Ggio memang anak yang tergolong bukan tergorok ya kaya. Ayahnya,Stark adalah seorang Pengacara Ibunya yang bernama Tia (Halibel)seorang boss perusahaan Baju yang menghasilkan baju yang kaya akan vitamin C*?*.Meskipun begitu,Ggio adalahlah anak yang hampir tidak pernah meminta di belikan barang-barang pada orangtuanya. Ya, hampir. Dia bahkan rela berpacaran dengan Soi Fon,Anak Presiden Jepang dan istrinya,Ketua DPR Jepang.

"Dengerin omongan sampai selesai,aku tadi mau bilang BBS"terang Orihime seterang Mentari yang baru lahir yang tidak memiliki cahaya apapun.

1 detik...

5 detik...

20 detik...

40 Detik...

55 Detik...

89 detik...

99,9 detik...

100 detik...

Download ,you can use your Laught

"WAHAHAHHAHAHHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHA!?"tawa Ggio memuncak hingga ke gunung Everest.

" Berisik tauk! Kq kamu ketawa sich? " tanya Inoue dan Rukia bersamaan

"La..Lagian,Hp Begitu di beli lagi sono! kakakakkakaak!" ujar Ggio sembari masih menahan tawanya.

"Memang kamu tidak tau ya,Ggio?" Ulquiorra tiba-tiba bergabung dalam percakapan gaje tersebut

"Tau apa?" Tanya Ggio balik

"Hp Hisagi itu tipe satu-satunya BBS di dunia ini" Sambung Ichigo

"BBS mah,Banyak atu.!" Ujar Ggip dengan logat Jawe

"Apa kau tau,kepanjangan dari BBS Milik Hisagi?"

"Black Berry Senter kan"Ulquiorra menggeleng geleng-geleng-geleng-geleng-geleng ngantuk-tuk-tuk!Leng-Geleng-geleng kayak orang lagi ngantuk-tuk-tuk-tuk!(walahhhh,malah nyanyi!)

"Artinya adalah,**Bim-Bim-Salabim****."**Balas mereka bersamaan.

"?"Ggio malah bingung.  
"Ck! kq malah bingung sih?!"Amok seorang Wanita berkepang 2 yg taklain adalah pacar Ggio

"Ta..tapi,aku memang bingung,Soi-Chan."

"Artinya,Hp itu bisa menjadi apasaja,dan melakukan apa saja sesuai keinginan tuannya,Hisagi sangat bersemangat mencarinya+sedih pas hpnya hilang."jelas Rukia

"Berarti,itu HP mahal dong?!"

" Tentu saja."

" Ka..kalau begitu,mari,kita cari!Kita buat Grup Detektif Seiretei daripada kita nganggur." Saran Ggio

" Hmm...Usulmu bagus juga,kucing kampung!Gue setuju!" jawab Ichigo sambil meledek tentu saja marah akan ledekan ini. Masa penyayang kucing dibilang kucing kampung? Tapi,demi pacarnya,ia tetap stay cool

"Wah,tumben kau setuju denganku,Jeruk Stroberi jadi-jadian?" Ujarnya sambil membalas meledek Ichigo

"BERANINYA KAU MENYEBUTKU BEGITU!? KUHAJAR KAU NANTI!" Marah? Tentu saja dia marah. Rambutnya yang berwarna oren membuatnya dipanggil jeruk. Kalo stroberi? Ichigo dalam bahasa jepunkan stroberi. Jadi,dia merasa tersinggung kalo ada yang mengatakan jeruk dan stroberi marah karena julukkannya cocok.

"Sudahlah teman-teman. Usul Ggio bagus juga. Bagaimana kalau kita coba?" Lerai Orihime. Singkat cerita,kelompok gaje tersebut membentuk Kelompok Detektif Karakura.

"Ayo,kita cari Hisagi!" ajak Ichigo

"Buat apa?"tanya The Ice Prince,Ulquiorra

"buat kita gilir!" Jawab Ichigo Kasar

"Elo homo ya?" Tanya Ulquiorra sambil membaca buku pornonya *Lanza De Relampago!;Hieeeee?!*

" iya!Gw Homo Sapiens. Enggak kayak loe, Kalong Sapiens. Kita cari Hisagi buwat nyari bukti,Baka!"Jawab Ichigo emosi

"Udah dong,Ulquiorra,Kurosaki-kun! Jangan bertengkar terus."Lerai Orihime (lagi-lagi).

"Yuk,kita cari Hisagi!"ajak Soi-Fon

_-Skip Time-_

After School, 15. Park..

Setelah tidak menemukan Hisagi(yang cepat pulang dikarenakan Sakit perut) di sekolah,mereka sepakat mencari Hisagi di taman. Tempat biasanya dia Nongkrong(atau pacaran).

"Gomen,Nanao-San,bisa kami pinjam Hisagi-Kun sebentar?"Tanya Rukia setelah mereka bertemu HisaNana sedang kencan di taman.

"Oh,Kuchiki-Chan,silahkan! Aku tidak keberatan kok!" Jawab Nanao sembari pergi dari lokasi.

"Ada apa nih? Ganggu kencan orang aja!" Kata Hisagi. Sepertinya dia marah...

"begini,Hisa-Kun,kami ini Detektif Karakura. Kami disini untuk membantumu menemukan Hp mu." Terang Orihime seterang matahari.

"Kalian mau membantuku?! Hore! Sik asik,sik asik dengan kalian! Sik asik,sik asik dengan kalian! Terasa di hati berbunga-bunga,kalau Hp-ku ketemu!" Sorak Hisagi sambil nyanyi Lagu Ayu Ting-Ting sambil nari-nari nista dengan tingkat OOC setinggi piramida. Tentu saja,hal itu membuat perhatian orang lain terfokus ke arah mereka. Untung saja,Nanao tidak melihat hal ini karena sedang berada di toilet. Kalau ia melihat hal ini, mungkin besok pipi Hisagi sudah mendapat 2 cetakan tangan berwarna merah.

"Hei,Hisagi,udahan dong,narinya! Malu-maluin ajah loe!" Kata Ggio sambil menjitak kepala Hisagi

"I..I..Ittai! hehehehe..Gomen,gomen!"Kata Hisagi sambil meringis

"Begini,Hisagi-San,kami kemari untuk menanyakan informasi saat kau kehilangan Hp tersebut. Dimana terakhir kau melihatnya?"Tanya Ichigo

"Terakhir aku menggunakannya adalah saat aku ke peternakan monyet milik kerabatku."Jawab pria Jabrik berambut hitam tersebu

"Abarai-San?"Tanya Orihime

"Hn. Coba kalian lihat di sana"saran Hisagi

"Oke,kalau begitu,ayo kita berangkat!"Ajak seorang pemuda yang mempunyai mata emas. Baru mereka akan berangkat,Ulquiorra tiba-tiba berkata...

"Hoi,Hisagi Shuuhei,gini-gini kami punya tarif standar. Jadi,kalo dibayar murah,sori-sori ajah."

Cengo. Hanya itu yang bisa dilakukan teman-teman Ulquiorra. Bayangkan! Ulquiorra schiffer yang pendiam,irit bicara,tanpa mereka sangka menjadi mata duitan! Apa Global Warming telah merubahnya telah membakar otak Ulquiorra? Apa otaknya jadi sinting? Hal itu hanya Author,Tuhan,+Ulquiorra yang tahu*Plak!*

"Haaaaaa?! Memang bayarnya berapa?"

"Minimal 50.000,00/Orang. Tapi dipotong bunga 0,00000% harganya jadi tetap 50.000,00/Orang. Karena kami ber-6,berarti kamu harus membayar 300.000,00."Jelas Ulquiorra Panjang lebar

Cengo,sweetdrop,bahkan tatapan 'Apa yang menghantam kepalamu?!'di hadiahkan mereka pada Ulquiorra. Tapi Ulquiorra tetap pada Poker Facenya.

"Haaaah!? Mahal sekali?!" Tereak Hisagi

"Kalau Tidak mau,cari sendiri sana!"

"o..okelah! ini!habis deh,300.000.00 gue uhuhuhuh"

"Nah,ini baru namanya teman! Ayo kita mulai mencari."Kata Ulquiorra

Saat di perjalanan,mereka mulai berbisik satu sama lain tapi Ulquiorra tetap stay cool.

Kediaman Keluarga Abarai,Peternakan monyet Abarai

16.00.

Tuk tuk tuk..

"Permisi!" kata Ichigo seraya mengetuk pintu rumah Abarai

"Iya,siapa ya?" kata seorang wanita berambut hijau toska sambil membuka pintu

"Ah,Bibi Neliel. Kami teman-teman Renji. Apa Renji ada?" tanya Pacar Ichigo,Rukia.

"Oooh,teman-teman ya,Bibi panggilin dulu." kata perempuan yang dipanggil Neliel tersebut.

"Siapa itu tadi,Kuchiki-san? " Tanya seorang perempuan berambut kepang 2.

"Yang tadi? Itu ibunya Renji. Aku kenal soalnya Ayahku Berteman akrab dengan ayah Renji." Jawab Rukia

"Waaaaaah...Masih muda sekali! Memang apa hubungan ayahmu dan ayah renji?" Tanya Ggio

"Kau kan tahu,ayahku membuka Pelatihan Kendo. Jadi ayahku menyuruh Ayah Renji melatih disitu." Jelas Rukia

"Kenapa harus ayah Renji?"

"Ayah Renji kan,Juara 1 Kendo Internasional. Bahkan ia sempat dikirim ke Merkurius untuk bertanding Kendo untuk memprebutkan Juara sejagat raya"

"Apuaaaaa?!"Tereak mereka (Except Ulquiorra)

"Ada apa nih? Tumben main ke rumah gua?"Tanya pemuda berambut nanas merah bermarga Abarai

"Begini,Abarai-Kun,kami kesini karena Hisagi bilang,Hpnya hilang disini. Bolehkah kami menacari di Kandang monyetmu,Abarai-San?"Tanya Orihime

"Tentu Bo.."

"TIDAK BOLEH!" Perkataan Renji dipotong oleh suara berat

"Apa maksudmu,Tou-San?" Tanya Renji sedikit emosi

"Kalau hanya untuk melihat-lihat,Bayar dulu! Baru masuk."

"Memang bayarnya berapa?"Tanya Ulquiorra

"Karena kalian ber-6,kalian garus membayar 160.000.00."Kata Ayah Renji

"Mahal banget?!"Tereak Soi Fon tak percaya

"kalau tidak mau,pulang sana!"Mereka semua melihat Ulquiorra dengan tatapan 'Kualat lo'

"hhh... yaudah deh. Nih,paman!"Kata Ulquiorra terpaksa sambil memberi uang yang di minta

-_Skip Time_-

"Nah,silahkan !" Kata Renji

"Arigato,Abarai-kun"

"Oke,mulai dari sini,kita berpencar,cari jalan masing-masing. Yang pertama menemukkan,dia dapat persenan." Ujar Makhluk berambut Oren jabrik

5 menit mencari,mereka mendengar teriakan Orihime

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!".Mengkhawatirkan kekasihnya,Ulquiorra segera bersonido(Eh,inikan AU, ganti!)Berlari secepat kilat ke kekasih tercintanya dan segera memeluknya

"Onna,Ada apa?!"Tanya Ulquiorra

"Ulquiorra,ada apa?"Teman-teman mereka segera datang

"i..itu...itu..." Kata wanita bermarga Inoue itu terbata-bata

"apa? Bicara yang jelas,Onna!"Tanya Ulquiorra Khawatir

"Monyetnya lucuuuuu!"Seru Orihime

"Uapuaaaaaaaaaaaa?!" Semuanya,bahkan Ulquiorra langsung sweetdrop mendengar hal ini

"Inoue-San,jangan buat orang lain terkejut dong. Kami kira apaan itu tadi." Kata Rukia.

" Gomen,Minna! Habisnya lucu banget sih! Monyetnya merokok!" Ujar Orihime

"Apa maksudmu,Onna?" tanya Ulquiorra

"Itu,liat aja sendiri" Kata Orihime sembari menunjuk sebuah kandang. Cengo. Semuanya cengo melihat apa yang ada di hadapan mereka.

Monyet

.

Rokok

.

Buku porno

.

Monyet itu,Merokok,sambil baca buku porno...

" Ng,apa yang kalian liat?" Kata monyet itu. Tunggu,monyet itu berbicara?

"NJI ! Nji ! Sini!" Ichigo memanggil Renji.

"Iya,bentar!" Renji segera menghampiri sahabat-sahabatnya

"Ada apa?"sambung Renji lagi

"Abarai! Ini monyet ras apa sih?"Tanya Ggio

"oooh,yang ini monyet ras baru. Namanya KON."

"Kq bisa ngomong?" tanya soi fon

"kan udah gue bilang,dia itu spesies monkytus sapientus." Jawab Renji

"Gue baru denger tu?" tanya Ulquiorra yang merupakan anak seorang profesor hewan.

"Ck,jangan bahas yang gak penting deh! Oya,Kon. Elo liat Hp yang jatuh deket sini gak?" Kata Soi-fon

"I..itu Hp kalian ya, hehehehehe. Kupikir itu jatuh dari langit. Jadi..."

" Jadi apa?!" Potong Ggio

"Jadi kujual."

Hening

Hening

Hening

"Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaapuaaaaaaaaaaaaa!?"tereak mereka gaje

TBC

Luci : Oke,akhirnya selesai juga Fic multichap pertama saya :D

Kon(boneka version) : Kok gue jadi monyet?

Ichigo : kok gue OOC?

Ulquiorra : Kok Gua gak nyambung?

All: kok kita OOC tingkat 7 lapis langit?

Luci : Waduuuh! Banyak keluhan amat sich! Masih untung gue masukin ke fic nista milik gua ini.

Ichigo : elo buat kita semua OOC tauk! Gw gampar baru tauk loe.

Luci : bener,loe mau gampar gua?

Ichigo : Ya benerlah!

Luci : kalo gitu izinkan aku mengatakan satu hal dan ngelakuin 1 hal...

Ichigo : *nyiapin Zangetsu,Bankai Version* Yaudah deh! Sono!

Luci : Oke,Minna! Pertama saya ingin mengatakan please RnR. Truz hal terakhir yang mau saya lakukan adalah...

Ichigo : Cepetan!

Luci : Kabur! *sembari ambil langkah seribu*

Ichigo : Eh,jangan kabur loe! *Sambil ngejar Luci*

All : Oke,Minna! See You In The Next Story!


	2. Chapter 2

**Detektif Karakura 2**

Ohayou,minna! Saya balik lagi nih! Cerita yang kemarin sepi review nih,tapi gak apalah! Review bukan masalah. Spesial thanks buat para reviewers yg telah mereview cerita saya. Terima kasih juga bagi silent readerz yang membaca cerita abal,gaje,ooc gado-gado buatan saya. Omong,omong, ada yg suka evangelion gak disini? Saya! (acungin jari Gaje). Oke langsung aja,cekidot!

Disclaimer : Tite Kubo own Bleach poreper

**Rated : K+**

**Genre : Friendship,Humor**

**Warning : ooc,Abal,Gaje,Typos,Au,dll. Harap menggunakan masker takut-takut jika virus ini tertular.**

**Detektif Karakura **

**Chap 2 :**

**Hilangnya Hp Hisagi Part 2**

" HPNYA KAU JUAL?! " Tanya mereka bersamaan.

" Ehehehe... Gomen! Ini aku beri seper sepuluhnya..." kata monyet tersebut sembari memberi uang 20.000 rupiah kepada The Karakura Detektif

" Loe habis majoh apaan? Mana cukup uang segini! Itu Hp mahal tauk!" Amok Ggio

" Itu kan Cuma BBS. Loe kan anak pengacara. Bisa ganti Hp baru yang lebih mahal." Jawab monyet itu sembari kembali membaca buku pornonya

" Bukan itu... tunggu! Darimana loe tau babeh gue pengacara?" tanya Ggio

" Elo anak pak Aizen kan? Babeh loe tu kawan akrab gue. Pas gue ada kasus pencurian pisang,babeh loe yang jadi pengacara gue." Jawab monyet yang dipanggil Kon itu.

" Loe monyet apa manusia sih?" Tanya Ggio

" Harusnya gue yang tanya,elo buta kagak? "

" Kagak dong! "

" Nah,ngapain loe masih nanya gue monyet apa bukan."

" Kurang ajar! Kuchigire,Tigre Estoque! " Teriak Ggio. Tiba-tiba,seekor kucing berbulu harimau yang teramat gaje muncul secara sok dramatis dari arah yang abal sambil menggeram ke arah Kon.

" GYAAAAAA!" Teriak Kon sembari memanjat ke atap sangkarnya.

" KAKAKAKAKAK! Makanya,jangan main-main ama gue " ngakak Ggio.

" Wah,ternyata kau sudah mendapatkannya ya,Ggio." Kata Pacar Ggio yang berkepang-kepang bulu idungnya *Di suzume Bachi*Rambutnya maksud saya.

" Tentu,Ggio gitu luokkkkhh!" Jawab Ggio sombong dan membuat Soi Fon menggunakan kekuatan spiritualnya...

" Jinteki Shakusetsu,Suzume Bachi!" Seekor lebah yang lumayan besar menyengat pantat Ggio yang alhasil membuat pemuda bermata emas itu melompat kegirangan layaknya monyet.

" Ka...kalian ini apa sebenarnya?!" Tanya monyet itu terbata-bata

" Kami ini,Manusia yang memiliki kekuatan spiritual. Masing-masing dari kami dapat mewujudkan kemampuan menjadi bentuk,wujud,bahkan muka *?* yang kami kehendaki. Kami menyebut kemampuan ini, The GajeBringer." Jelas Ulquiorra panjang lebar.

" Jadi kalian ini sejenis Youkai atau Yuurei,begitu?" Tanya monyet itu

" WAJAH TAMPAN BEGINI DIBILANG YUUREI/YOUKAI? LOE BUTA YA?! " Tereak Ulquiorra Gaje. Mungkin dia tidak menyadari,Hal itu membuatnya semakin OOC...

" Tampan pajoh! Masih gantengan gue." Kata monyet itu tak mau kalah dari Ulquiorra. Dan dimulailah,pertandingan mulut Gaje dan tiba-tiba,terdengar bunyi bel pertandingan tinju.

" Ladies,Gentleman,GirlMan,dan adek-adek sekalian, SELAMAT DATANG,DI MOUTH FIGHTING CHAMPIONSHIP!" Kata Ichigo dan tiba-tiba,seluruh peternakan monyet Abarai menjadi ring tinju,lengkap dengan penonton. Bahkan baju para tokoh utama kita yang nista ini tiba-tiba menjadi pakaian yang aneh binti abal.

" Di sudut Hitam,ada juara bertahan kita yang berasal dari SMA Karakura,dengan berat 45 kg,orang yang dijuluki Pangeran Es dan Raja Kalong Gaje,Ulquiorra...Schiffer!" Ujar Ichigo sembari menunjuk ke arah sudut hitam di mana Ulquiorra sedang bergaya-gaya nista layaknya seorang petinju...

" dan,disudut putih, ada penantang baru kita,dengan tampang gaje anak ketiganya mbah abal, Monyettttttt Konnn!" Tereak Ichigo semakin lantang sambil menunjuk ke arah Kon.

Ting! Ronde 1 di mulai! Taruhan sementara : Kon :20.000,00 Ulquiorra : 50.000,00

" Ehem! Maap menggangu. Tapi ni Fic gx bakalan selesai kalau loe pada main begituan " kata Author tiba-tiba.

" bener juga loe! Tumben loe pintar! " Kata Ichigo yang ternyata baru tau kalo Author ini pintar *nyengir kuda,dibantai ama readerz*. Tiba-tiba,latar kembali seperti semula...

" Hum,gimana caranya ya? " kata Ggio sambil berpikir... " Aku tahu! " kata Ggio. " Pada siapa kita bertanya kalau tidak tahu jalan? " apa yang dikatakan Ggio ini membuat teman-temannya tersentak kaget. Bahkan Soi Fon menagis sambil guling-guling di lantai. Dia tidak tahu,banyak pupup monyet di situ...

Sementara yang lain hanya menatap Ggio dengan tatapan(bahkan Ulquiorra) 'Kabelmu putus ya!? Atau kau sakit jiwa?!'. Tiba-tiba,suara Gaje berkata

" Peta! Peta!"

" Katakan bersamaku! Peta! Peta!" tereak Ggio yang menambah kegajean fic ini dan DUAK! Kepala Ggio mendapat jeruk di kepalanya berkat lemparan kaleng dari Ichigo.

" Bukan peta,baka! Kita bukan cari jalan tapi cari Hp Hisagi! Anak pengacara tapi Bakanya lebih baka dari baka!" kata Ichigo yang bahkan Author sendiri tidak tahu artinya

" soal itu serahkan saja pada alat ini! " Kata Kon sambil mencari sesuatu di kocek di perutnya (Ini doraemon atau monyet?).

" Tara!" Kata Kon " Oii! Musik mana?!" Dan suatu musik Gaje kmulai bermain " Hp pemecah masalah!" Kon menunjukkan suatu Hp gaje yang tampaknya sudah rusak(dasar miskin!).

" Memangnya apa guna sampah itu?" tanya Ulquiorra

" Ini gunanya untuk mencari benda yang hilang. Tinggal sebut aja nama barangnya,dan Cling! Tempat barang itu akan ditemukan" Kata Kon tersenyum bangga sehingga giginya yang item keliatan

" Tunggu dulu,temen-teman! Dimana eummm,anggota perempuan kita?" Tanya Ggio baru sadar

Hening

Hening

Hening

" Waaaaa!" Tereak Ichigo jadi mirip lekong

" Ada apa,Kurosaki?! " Tanya Ulquiorra yang merasa terganggu

" Hp gue dibawa ama Rukia!"

" Terus kenapa? " Tanya Ggio

" Kalo dia ilang Hpku juga ileng dong!" Kata Pria bermarga Kurosaki itu

" Renji juga ileng kemana ya?" tanya Kon

" Ayo,kita cari mereka! " Ajak Ggio

" Hei,Lihat! Ada apa itu,ramai-ramai? Liat dulu yuk!" ajak Ichigo

Mereka (termasuk Kon)pun berlari ke keramaian...

" Eh,Ulquiorra-kun!" Seorang perempuan berambut senja memenggil Ulquiorra

" Disini kalian rupanya! Kami cemas tahu!" Kata Ulquiorra

" Habisnya,ada lomba makan lintah disini. Hadiah utamanya,Hp milik Hisagi!" Jelas Soi Fon

" Monyet bodoh! Ngapain loe ngejual Hp tu ke penjual lintah?! "

" Ampyun! Mas brou! Saya tidak tahu kalo itu Hp mahal! Gomen ne!" kata monyet itu sembah sujud

" Yaudah! Jadi gimana nih?" tanya Rukia.

" Soal itu gunakan ini! Jubah tak terlihat! Jika menggunakan jubah ini,kita bisa invisible gitu loh!" Jelas Kon panjang lebar

" Nah,ayo pakai,Ulquiorra!" Kata Ggio

" Tapi,bukannya itu namanya mencuri?" Kata Orihime sok polos padahal dianya sering maling. Maling pandangan lho! Soalnya dia sering mencuri perhatian orang lain.

" Jadi siapa yang mau makan lintah itu? "

" Aku saja!" Pacar Ulquiorra mengajukkan diri

" Serius lu,Onna? Loe bisa mati lho!" Kata Ulquiorra yang entah mengapa nada suaranya dibuat-buat

" perutku tahan racun kok! Ingat tidak saat Rukia-chan dan aku salah memasukkan bumbu mie? Aku tanpa sengaja menelan racun. Eh,tidak apa-apa!" Jelas Orihime panjang lebar kayak dadanya yang lebar. Perlombaanpun dimulai. Orihime melahap Lintah dengan lahap. Bahkan Ulquiorra sampe ke kamar mandi. Menurut cerita Ichigo,terdengar sountrack Uek Uek saat Ulquiorra di kamar mandi. Setelah perjuangan yang panjang,Orihime akhirnya berhasil memenangkan lomba tersebut. Setelah mendapat Hp tersebut,mereka segera pergi kerumah Hisagi. Ternyata,Hisagi sudah membeli Hp baru! Saudara-saudara,menurut anda,bagaimanakah reaksi para tokoh kita mendengar hal ini: Ulquiorra : Pundung, Orihime : muntah-muntah, Soi Fon : nangis Guling-guling (lagi!), Ggio : Cengo kayak orang idiot, Ichigo : Tereak Tidakkkkk!, Rukia : ngacak-ngacak rambutnya.

" teman-teman,kita tahu harus melakukan apa!" Kata Ichigo

" Kuchigire,Tigre Estoque!"

" Zangetsu!"

" Mai,Sode No Shirayuki!"

" Jinteki Shakusetsu,Suzume Bachi!"

" Tsubaki,Koten Zanshun!"

" Tozase,Murcielago!"

Dan rumah Hisagi pun rata dengan tanah...

Selesai... Eh,masih belum! Di mana Renji?

" Dan inilah juara makan pisang kita yang baru,Renji Abarai!"

Yah,begitulah! Gaje bukan? Semoga tidak ada flame di Chap ini. Tq bagi silent reader and reviewers. Maap kalo kagak ngerti. Ini Fic Cuma buat Fun !

See You In Another Chap! Please Review!


End file.
